Snow Fantasia
by euphoria.midnight
Summary: There's no way Bakura would enjoy his life after reincarnation—until he met the female pianist with big smile and the smell of strawberry. ・bakura/oc ・
**summary:** There's no way Bakura would enjoy his life after reincarnation—until he met the female pianist with big smile and the smell of strawberry. ・bakura/oc ・

 **warnings:** Bad grammar, lime ( _maybe?_ ), cursing.

 **genre:** Drama/Friendship/Romance

 **disclaimer:** Yu-Gi-Oh! © Kazuki Takahashi

 **notes:** Do you know _Touhou?_ Well I hope you're reading this while listening _Desire Drive._

* * *

 **snow fantasia**

 **.**

.

 **I :** _strawberry and cinnamon_ **: I**

.

.

.

* * *

Bakura never liked his life.

He can judge himself from the history of his past, being a king of thieves and had a revenge for the pharaoh. The scene of Kul Elna and his family appeared in his mind, their screams, their blood, their cries, making his blood boiling and wanted to break something for takes out his repressed urges and his depressed life. If this time he is living now is his past, he would be love to killing people and stealing for his hobby. But now, he just reincarnated and being a normal person with a bored life. His millenium ring and other millenium items didn't belong here anymore. And more unbelievable facts—

—His revenge for pharaoh has _vanished_ from his life.

Bakura knew that was impossible but he didn't make any choices. Sure, he still hated that damn pharaoh but he can't blame him—the one he should blame is Aknadin. But that old man died and he didn't care much. Logically, his family would never be back to his life.

He didn't know and he never enjoyed the new life. It was really hard to him for going to school, living with his _yadonoushi_ (who get scared all the time whenever he yells), always together with those weak mortals and the pharaoh which always make him stressed and being a bad boy for the rest of his life.

Smile is the word that he would torn the page from his encyclopedia. The second is ' _friend',_ of course it is impossible to him for making friends, and he didn't want it anyway.

.

.

.

The bell has rung, all the students quickly packed their school bag and ran out from the class.

"Finally it's over!" The yellow haired guy stretching his hands and fingers while yawned. His eyes tired from the math lesson, "I hope tomorrow is Saturday so I can play all my new games…"

"Well suprisingly today is Monday." Anzu said sarcastically, "Seriously Jounochi, there's no girl who will marry you if you keep playing games all day."

He snickered, "Here comes our mama."

"Hey!" Anzu pinched his waist, made Jounochi screamed, "I will not be your mama, and I don't want have a child like you."

"He-Hey! Your boyfriend is the _king of games,_ you know that?!"

"A-Atem is not my boyfriend!" She said blushing. Anzu hopes Atem didn't hear what Jounochi has said. Fortunately, Atem didn't come to school today.

"Now now guys, let's talk about other topics." Yugi smiled and change the topics, "How about homewo—"

"Nyeh! Not this again!"

Honda sighed, "Why don't we talk about some magazines, I mean, adult ma—" His words cut off by the glare from Anzu, "—ma-ma, _macaroons."_

"I like macaroons." Ryou Bakura said it with a small smile, "But I prefer marshmallows."

"Marshmallows are good! They're soft like boobs!"

"Jounochi!"

"U-uh…" Ryou just laughed nervously.

"Ryou, do you prefer big boobs or—"

"JOUNOCHI!"

"—or small boobs like _loli_ in our _Hentai_ games and—"

"HONDA!"

A blush appeared on his cheek, "W-Well.. uh…"

Anzu kicked the two boys and glared at them, "I'm sorry but there's a girl here…"

"YOU—"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!"

The silence came and their body froze in the place after Bakura growled and gave an icy glare.

Bakura gritted his teeth, his fist clenched, "If you all being noisy again, I will not hestitate for send you all to the shadow realm."

"B-Bakura!"

Jounochi didn't afraid at all, "You wanna pick a fight with me, huh?!"

"Sure." Bakura smirked, "Come here."

"G-Guys—"

"Bakura! Please stop!"

"If you say that thing again, I will fucking burn your house."

"But—"

"Guys please—"

"Don't worry Jounochi, I will be your side!"

"Hon—"

"Well I'm sorry for interrupting but, can you please not fight in front of me?"

They stopped for a while and looked at the new girl behind them. The girls looked like a children because her height. Her pink hair is not too short and she made it twintails, and she wore a bunny hat. Her white dress and blue cardigan suits her very well. At her back, you can see a black violin case, making you think she is a violinist.

Jounochi's eyes widened after remembering something, "Y-You're…"

"Y-You…!"

Ryou confused and finally asking, "Umm guys, do you know who is she…?"

The new girl smiled softly, "My name is—"

"CHINATSU?!"

"… Okazaki. Oh really, they just remember my first name…"

"C-Chii- _chan!_ We missed you so much!" The gang except Ryou and Bakura hugged her and Chinatsu almost can't breath.

"Uhh ahh…" Her face is blushing red like a tomato, "P-Please dwon't hwug mee…"

"No no no!" Anzu yelled, "We missed you and your violin and your piano and your melodies and.. and… and your face!"

Ryou laughed bitterly, "Guys… Chinatsu- _chan_ can't breathe you know…"

.

.

.

"So Cinatsu- _chan_ is street pianist in Domino City…?" Ryou asked with curiosity and wanted to know more. Two months ago, he did have a trip to England, so he didn't know about the new girl.

Chinatsu answered happily, "Yes! And please call me Chii if you want!" She shook her hands with his and Ryou slightly flustered.

They now sat in the park which is not really far from their home. Sometimes after school, they play games, especially duel monsters. The first meeting with Chinatsu is here, she doesn't always plays in the street, she really grateful when she met Yugi and the gang who likes her melodies very much. But last two weeks, she didn't play piano at the park. Chinatsu just has a violin, the pianos are not hers.

Her friend was the one who prepared the piano, and Chinatsu is the one who always watching the piano. Her home is near from the park.

"So Chii, how about you give us your performance? I'm bored to death here…"

"Yes! We missed your show!"

Ryou nodded his head, "I-I would like to see…"

"Well of course! You guys can sit under that tree!" She pointed the tree and the piano was already there.

.

.

.

"Ryou, that guy is your brother, right…?" Chinatsu asked while saw Bakura who was now sleeping, "Why don't you tell him to come here..?"

Ryou gulped, "W-Well… h-he is—"

"Oh I see! You must be in a fight with him, right?" Chinatsu laughed, "Don't worry I will tell him to come here!"

"W-wait! He is not m—"

And too late, Chinatsu already make a move to the cold hearted _brother._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Chinatsu ran to the one who is sleeping under the _cherryblossoms_ tree. She stopped and tried to not making any sound. Her blue eyes looked at his peacefully face, and the long eyelashes. Chinatsu asked herself, how can a boy has a long eyelashes more than a girl? She felt jealous a bit, but the most attractive is his pale face. His face is different with Ryou, looks more manly and mature.

Chinatsu sat for a while and her eyes still stared at him. Didn't know why, her hands wanted to touch his face.

The smell of cinnamon made her fingers nearer to his face.

But unfortunately, his hand already catch her hand.

The brown eyes made a contact with the blue ocean, glaring.

"What do _you_ want?"

She heard a cold tone in his voice, but her eyes can't take off from the contact. Bakura stared at her for a long time, and felt the soft fingers that brushed his hand. Bakura growled and gripped her hand hard.

"I _asked_ you a question, _girl!"_

"U-Uh ah?" Chinatsu let go from his hand, "I-I'm sorry!"

"If you don't answer my question, I will break _your_ hands."

Chinatsu answered quickly, "W-Well… I just wanted you wake up and see my performance…"

"And because of you, Ryou will come home late and I don't get the food!"

"I-It's just a few minutes I promise!" Chinatsu begged, "I will just playing with my piano!"

"Do I care? No."

"Pleaseee!" Chinatsu looked at him with puppy eyes.

Bakura stared at her with disgust, "Not working."

"I promise you will like it!" Chinatsu smiled, "I will do my best!"

The smile didn't make any affection to Bakura, she is just making him more angrier than before.

He then cupped her chin, Chinatsu can feel the his hot breath and the smell of _cinnamon_ of him just make her face blushing madly.

"I will not tolerate this again, _girl_." His lips said with a dead tone, " _Fuck off_ and don't talk to me again."

Just at that time, the wind blows and her pink hair brushed against his skin. The smell of _strawberries,_ soft hair, big blue eyes like an ocean which can give a peace and comfort, the pink lips are now smiling cheerfully.

" _Cinnamon.."_

"… What?"

" _Cinnamon_ and _strawberry…"_ Her smile went bigger, " _Cinnamon_ and _Strawberry!"_

"Wha—"

Bakura can't finish his words when the visions of his eyes were blocked by the pink hair. He didn't realize the situation until he opened his eyes.

Until he found out that—

—Chinatsu already hugged him like a cat.

.

.

.

 _ **Thank you for reading, and please r &r?**_


End file.
